


Promises.

by Fearless_Straightfire



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky and her puns, Comfort, Complete, F/F, I know its short but I don't care, Nikki is a total softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_Straightfire/pseuds/Fearless_Straightfire
Summary: Naomi promises to return, while Becky never promises to stop using puns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I'm in complete denial... After watching Naomi handing over the title, thus ending her reign at 9+ days, I decided to write something with these three lovely ladies. This fic can be a sort-of sequel to Jealous.

Devastation, utter devastation was all Naomi could think of as she handed the SmackDown Live Women's Title over to Daniel Bryan. She heard the WWE Universe screaming no while doing Daniel's old 'No!' gesture, the thought was bittersweet as the now former champion felt tears sting her eyes, this wasn't how she wanted to end her title reign. Naomi had dreamed of defending the prestigious title on the grandest stage of all which happened to be Wrestlemania, but like many dreams it ended in a burning inferno.

"I promise you this, when I come back everybody is going to feel the freakin' glow!" Naomi yelled as she listened to Daniel yell out her name for the last time, she pressed two fingers to her lips and held them up in the air before leaving the ring when her music came on. This was one promise she was going to keep, even if it meant missing Wrestlemania to heal, she would come back much more stronger and healthier.

* * *

"Trin!"

Nikki rushed to her friends side and pulled the distraught woman into a tight hug, she whispered soothing words and rubbed her back. The Fearless One knew how it felt to relinquish a title, even though she 'dropped' the Divas title to Charlotte at Night of Champions back in 2015, it was a cover to keep her neck injury quiet.

"I'm so proud of you," Nikki said softly as she moved back to look Naomi in the eye. She smiled warmly and brushed a few tears away, "You're truly brave to face the crowd. You may have been the champion for a short while, but you inspired a lot of little girls to become the best of what they are."

"Thanks Nikki, you say the most nicest things." Naomi murmured as she dried her eyes.

"Well she is a big softy when it comes to times like this."

Nikki's face went bright pink as she turned her head to stare at her girlfriend of two months, Becky 'Balboa' Lynch, and rolled her eyes. "Instead of teasing me, why don't you come and comfort Naomi while I go and get ready for my interview," Nikki replied as she kissed Becky on the cheek and gave Naomi one last hug. "Keep your head up girl, you will get your title back."

The two former champions watched the remaining Bella Twin walk down the corridor.

"How are ya feeling?"

"Mixed emotions."

Becky nodded silently, she noticed the tears welling up in Naomi's eyes. "We should _glow_." she replied with a goofy grin.

Naomi gave the Irish Lasskicker a deadpan expression. "I don't understand you at all."

"Instead of saying 'go' I used 'glow' because you feel the glow."

"..." Naomi sighed and refrained from smiling at Becky's foolishness. This exactly why they got along, Nikki's softer side complimented Becky's goofiness and clumsiness, while Naomi's eccentric personality complimented them both.

"I'll _go_ with you if you promise not to say another pun."

"Never."


End file.
